Lodeg
under construction Pronouns ;personal Noun Glides The first glide is the normal form: this is an apple: tra sze bowla. The second glide is the define form: the apple is in my mouth: bhowla szet éa mhún géa. The third glide is the normal form, but it is mutated: he eats an apple: ádat bpowla. The fourth glide is the define, mutated form: he eats the apple: ádat bphowla. Mutations are used when a word starting with a voiced consonant follows a word ending on a voiceless consonant or when a word starting with a voiceless consonant follows a word ending on a voiced consonant. *b b -> bh v -> bp p -> bph f -> (can) bot -> bhot -> bpot -> bphot *ch x -> ch x -> cz z -> czh z -> (chlorine) chlór -> chlór -> czlór -> czhlór *d d -> dh ð -> dt t -> dth θ -> (time) déa -> dhéa -> dtéa -> dtéa *g g -> gh ʒ -> gk k -> gkh x -> (dog) gón -> ghón -> gkón -> gkhón *j j -> hj ç -> sc ʃ -> sch ʃ -> (year) ján -> hján -> scán -> schán *k k -> kh x -> kg g -> kgh ʒ -> (cat) kat -> khat -> kgat -> kghat *l l -> lh l -> lj j -> lhj ç -> (cloud) léach -> lhéach -> ljéach -> lhjéach *m m -> mh m -> mb b -> mbh v -> (month) mána -> mhána -> mbána -> mbhána *n n -> nh n -> nd d -> ndh ð -> (reaction) nút -> nhút -> ndút -> ndhút *p p -> ph f -> pb b -> pbh v -> (father) péar -> phéar -> pbéar -> pbhéar *r ɹ -> rh ɹ -> rj j -> rhj ç -> (tree) réa -> rhéa -> rjéa -> rhjéa *s s -> sh s -> sz z -> szh z -> (sun) súlimb -> shúlimb -> szúlimb -> szhúlimb *t t -> th θ -> td d -> tdh ð -> (roof) téach -> théach -> tdéach -> tdhéach *w v -> hw v -> sv sf -> svh sf -> (summer) wen -> hwen -> sven -> svhen Genitive The genitive cases is constructed by adding úa- as a prefix to the noun. Normally the fourth glide is used, but when the fourth glide is voiceless the second glide is taken. Words beginning on j- always take the second glide. Compare: *(year) s. ján -> úahján; p. jáin -> úahjáin *(dog) s. gón -> úaghón; p. góin -> úaghóin *(cat) s. kat -> úakghat; p. kait -> úakghait Plural The plural is usually constructed by adding -i- in the first syllable. So: (one road) oim báta -> (two roads) dwoi báita; (one dog) oin gón -> (two dogs) dwoi góin. This construction is also used with all glides and with the genitive. Some words have an irregular plural, like: (one day) oin gúi -> (two days) dwoi gwi; (one man) oi méa -> (two men) dwoi mlú (pronunciation: luː). Verb With glide. *Imperative: gér(i) - gkér(i) Without glide. *Imperative: ád(i) Irregular: with glide. Numbers Category:Languages